bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Viper Blitzkrieg Durumn
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840278 |idalt = 840278 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8267 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 235 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 36, 75, 81, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 147, 153, 159, 165, 168 |normal_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 8, 7, 6, 5, 6, 5, 9, 8, 6, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 75, 81, 99, 102, 105, 111, 114, 117, 123, 126, 129, 135, 138, 141, 147, 150, 153, 159, 162, 165, 168 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 3, 2, 4, 3, 2, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 75, 81, 99, 102, 105, 111, 114, 117, 123, 126, 129, 135, 138, 141, 147, 150, 153, 159, 162, 165, 168 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 3, 2, 4, 3, 2, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 24, 69, 96 |sbb2_distribute = 34, 33, 33 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 75, 81, 99, 102, 105, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 3, 2, 3, 2, 1, 6, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 2, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 24, 69, 96 |ubb2_distribute = 34, 33, 33 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Having proven her skills in battle against the Ulnhann's enemies, the battle-scarred Durumn turned to the needs of her family-faction as soon as she was able. With the experience gleaned from their first fights, Durumn quickly began the arduous task of training soldiers with their newfound knowledge and strengthening their arsenal of serpents, warriors, and tactics. It was clear that the Ulnhann, though successful, could still improve in many areas. Despite controversy over the Vardket's disappearance, her efforts to focus their energies into their future bore much fruit. It was to their shock and surprise that they discovered a trap laid by the Greherd--a virus that caused their egg-laying mounts to bear fewer spawn, marred by sickness and frail bodies. Angered by this turn of events, Durumn ordered and personally led several expeditions into long-abandoned Vardket research facilities. Desperate to find a cure, she didn't allow any obstacles to stop her search, and it was in a long-forgotten laboratory that Durumn found the answer to what she sought, along with something else: a magical device made by the Vardket that connected the wearer's mind to their fellow soldiers and their steeds, allowing them to command entire armies without delay or hesitation. She wasted no time in dispensing the cure and harnessing the power of the device, and soon thereafter the Ulnhann were reforged into a single fighting force, just in time to meet the Greherd surprise attack. |summon = If those fools want a fight, then bring it! I'll be glad to hammer them down! |fusion = This is so cool! But do those things really have to... You know...like that? It's kind of gross. |evolution = I know I'm short! Good things come in small sizes, you know! Now quit smirking! | hp_base = 5901 |atk_base = 2587 |def_base = 1925 |rec_base = 1904 | hp_lord = 8430 |atk_lord = 3695 |def_lord = 2750 |rec_lord = 2720 | hp_anima = 9547 |rec_anima = 2422 |atk_breaker = 3993 |def_breaker = 2452 |def_guardian = 3048 |rec_guardian = 2571 |def_oracle = 2601 |rec_oracle = 3167 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Unyielding Defiance |lsdescription = 225% boost to Atk, 100% boost to max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate of Thunder types, hugely boosts critical damage, critical damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage 25% boost to all parameters of Thunder types & 20% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types in Guild Raid |lsnote = 150% Crit, fills 14 BC & 200% elemental damage |bb = Stormbreaker Charge |bbdescription = 26 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk, Def and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP, adds probable great Atk, Def reduction to attack for 3 turns & elemental and critical vulnerability infliction for 2 turns. |bbnote = 140% parameter boost, 60% Crit, 30% HP, 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 30% & 15% vulnerability infliction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 26 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 26 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Flashfire Shockwave |sbbdescription = 26 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, considerably boosts Atk, Def and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types for 3 turns, considerably boosts critical damage for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & hugely boosts Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% x HP / base max HP, 140% parameter boost, 60% Crit, 75% Crit damage, fills 6-9 BC & 150% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |ubb = Thousand-Scale Storm |ubbdescription = 29 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and fully restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% x HP / base max HP, 450% Crit damage, fills 50 BC, recovers 100% of damage taken & 500% elemental damage |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 29 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 29 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 3 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 3 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |dbb = Manawrath Tempest |synergy = Plasma |bondunit = Mageslayer Vrána |dbbdescription = 30 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts OD gauge, Thunder elemental damage, critical damage, adds status ailment infliction to attack & damage taken boosts BB gauge and restores HP |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Heal/Offense |dbbhits = 15 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 15 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 15 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 15 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = One Family, One Army |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters of Thunder types for all allies, greatly boosts critical damage, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & adds slight HP absorption to attack |esnote = 100% Crit damage & drains 6-10% damage |evofrom = 840277 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 60% to 80% |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hit |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter to 180000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 600% multiplier |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's elemental damage boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +50% boost. 200% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_4_note = +50% boost. 125% boost total |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds considerable boost to BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 30% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 40 |omniskill4_6_desc = Enhances LS's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_6_note = +100% boost. 250% boost total |omniskill4_7_sp = 45 |omniskill4_7_desc = Allows UBB effects to last for one more turn |notes = *Durumn's alternate artwork is a reward for the top 10 guilds of Guild Raid Season 7. **On July 18, 2018, it became permanently available in the Guild Relic Bazaar for 16,000 Guild Relics. *"Blitzkrieg" is a German term that means "lightning war". It is a military tactic designed to create disorganization among enemy forces through the use of mobile forces and locally concentrated firepower. History.com |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Durumn2 }}